Leela - List of Appearances
< Return to Main Article: Leela List of Appearances Television Doctor Who Season 14 * The Face of Evil * The Robots of Death * The Talons of Weng-Chiang Season 15 * Horror of Fang Rock * The Invisible Enemy * Image of the Fendahl * The Sun Makers * Underworld * The Invasion of Time Audio The Monthly Adventures * Zagreus * Time in Office The Companion Chronicles Series 2 * The Catalyst Series 3 * Empathy Games Series 4 * The Time Vampire Series 7 * The Child The Second Doctor: Volume One * Dumb Waiter The Lost Stories The Fourth Doctor Box Set * The Foe from the Future * The Valley of Death Short Trips Volume I * Death-Dealer Series 5 * The Ghost Trap * Black Dog Series 8 * Erasure Series 9 * The Revisionists Short Trips Rarities * Sound the Siren And I'll Come To You, Comrade The Fourth Doctor Adventures Series 1 * Destination: Nerva * The Renaissance Man * The Wrath of the Iceni * Energy of the Daleks * Trail of the White Worm * The Oseidon Adventure Series 3 * The King of Sontar * White Ghosts * The Crooked Man * The Evil One * Last of the Colophon * Destroy the Infinite * The Abandoned * Zygon Hunt Series 4 * The Exxilons * The Darkness of Glass * Requiem for the Rocket Men * Death Match * Suburban Hell * The Cloisters of Terror * The Fate of Krelos * Return to Telos Series 7 * The Sons of Kaldor * The Crowmarsh Experiment * The Mind Runners * The Demon Rises * The Shadow of London * The Bad Penny * Kill the Doctor! * The Age of Sutekh Philip Hinchcliffe Presents Volume One * The Ghosts of Gralstead * The Devil's Armada Volume Two * The Genesis Chamber Volume Three * The Helm of Awe Ravenous Ravenous 3 * Companion Piece The War Doctor Casualties of War * The Lady of Obsidian * The Enigma Dimension Bonus Releases * Night of the Stormcrow Special Releases * The Light at the End * The Worlds of Doctor Who ** Second Sight * The Eighth of March ** Emancipation * The Legacy of Time ** Collision Course Gallifrey Series 1 * Weapon of Choice * Square One * The Inquiry * A Blind Eye Series 2 * Lies * Spirit * Pandora * Insurgency * Imperiatrix Series 3 * Fractures * Warfare * Appropriation * Mindbomb * Panacea Series 4 * Reborn * Disassembled * Annihilation * Forever Series 5 * Emancipation * Evolution * Arbitration Series 6 * Extermination * Renaissance * Ascension Series 8 * Enemy Lines Gallifrey - Time War: Volume One * Celestial Intervention * The Devil You Know UNIT To be added UNIT: The New Series To be added Jago & Litefoot Series 2 * The Ruthven Inheritance Series 3 * Dead Men's Tales * The Man at the End of the Garden * Swan Song * Chronoclasm Series 4 * Jago in Love * Beautiful Things * The Lonely Clock * The Hourglass Killers Special * Jago & Litefoot Forever Prose BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Eye of Heaven * Drift * Last Man Running * Corpse Marker * Psi-ence Fiction * Match of the Day BBC New Series Adventures * Dark Horizon Virgin New Adventures * Lungbarrow